Sweet Taste On My Tongue
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Based on Minami Haruka's story of the same title. Yugi's just been dumped. What's he to do when the new student teacher shoves a strawberry sucker into his mouth? AxY Not Anzu! Yaoi Lemon!


Hey everyone!

This is based on Minami Haruka's story by the same name. It's a really cute story and you can find it on mangafox . com under the title Exclusive Love Contract, the title of the manga book.

Happy Fourth of July for all of you Americans out there!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sweet Taste On My Tongue

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, big fluffy white clouds floated lazily across the sky and a small soothing breeze stirred the leaves on the trees. The playground laid quiet, school having let out an hour before. The exclamation of group of kids could be heard here and there, but behind the school, everything was quiet. The breeze floated over the empty courtyard. Not a sound was heard except for the sound of someone sniffling. The breeze found a young boy sitting behind one of the various trees. The boy was small in stature, and he had the strangest hair ever. It defied gravity and was multi-colored. The base of his hair was a beautiful ebony color, traced in the most beautiful of amethyst. The bangs that framed his angelic face were a golden blonde. His eyes, which were puffy and red from crying, matched the amethyst of his hair. He was sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up, his arms circling them. This young boy was named Yugi Motou, and despite seeming to look like he was 12, he really was 17. He blamed it on his family's genes. Everyone in his family was rather short and had the same gravity defying hair that he did. He brushed a tear furiously away and sniffled again.

"Bastard!" he exclaimed, "What the hell is his problem? Breaking up with me just because I like to cuddle. Oppressive dating style my ass. So what if I want to kiss, hold hands and cuddle every day? Is it wrong to be romantic like that? Isn't that normal when dating?"

Yugi had just been dumped by his boyfriend of 3 months. The boy he was dating had asked him out three months ago and he was extremely happy. This boy was one of the most popular boys in school and Yugi had had a crush on him for a while. When they had started dating, it was so much fun. They went on dates to the movies, dinner, lunch, parks, anywhere. The boy truly seemed like he cared about Yugi. Everything had been fine until a couple of weeks ago when his boyfriend had started to distance himself from him. Yugi had just thought that it was because he was so busy with practice that he didn't have time. Yugi was in the chemistry club and his boyfriend had been on the school's football team, so their schedules often didn't leave them much time to see each other. To remedy that, they made time to spend together, especially on the weekends. Yugi had been so happy. And then out of nowhere, he was dumped.

"Jerk…" he started to say when a ball of paper hit him square on the head. He reached down and picked it up. He rubbed the spot where it hit and looked around, "What? Who?"

His eyes landed on a figure standing not too far from him and he gasped. The figure looked not much older than himself, and surprisingly looked a lot like him too. He had the same spikes that Yugi had, except his was tipped in crimson instead. His eyes were the same blood red color. There were a few slight differences, such as the blonde bangs shot up into the ebony part of his hair. His face was a lot sharper too, and his eyes were angled slightly. His skin was also darker. Yugi couldn't tell very well, but the man also looked like he was a few inches taller than him too. He had his arms crossed and his head was tilted, a small smirk playing on his lips. He wore a white button up shirt with his tie undone, and black slacks. On his feet were a pair of black combat boots.

"What's wrong, little one?" the man said, "You look as if you're crying."

Yugi blushed bright red, _He saw me crying!_

"Nothing," he mumbled as he vigorously rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

The smirk on the man grew, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Yugi glanced at him again and lowered his arm, "Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, right, I'm the new student teacher," he said as he approached Yugi and bent down. His deep baritone voice sent shivers down Yugi's back.

"A student teacher?" Yugi asked as he watched him.

"Yep. I graduated from here too," he replied, his smirk softening into a small smile.

_Oh, so he's older than me,_ Yugi thought,_ Come to think about it, Mr. Burton did mention something about a student teacher this morning._

"So, what's your name, and what homeroom class are you in?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side and regarded Yugi.

"I'm Yugi Motou, and I'm in Mr. Burton's homeroom," Yugi replied.

"Oh, cool! That's the class I'm going to be teaching. I'll also be helping with the chemistry club. I'm glad there's such a cute boy in my class," he purred, the smirk coming back.

Yugi blushed brightly as his eyes widened, "What's with that?"

"You're face is still wet," he said suddenly. He lifted a slender hand and brushed a tear off of Yugi's face. Yugi's breath caught in his throat at the touch.

"Oh, I have something for you, little one," he said as he started to rummage through his pocket, "Say ahhhh."

"Ahhhh…" Yugi said as he opened his mouth. He jerked back in surprise as something sweet hit his tongue.

"Have a lollipop," he said with a grin.

"What's with sticking something in my mouth all of a sudden?" Yugi demanded as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth.

"It's strawberry flavored, they're delicious and very sweet. Tears on the other hand," he said as he licked one of Yugi's tears off of his finger, "Are salty. They make your mouth salty. The sucker will take care of that."

Yugi blushed and sucked hard on the sucker as he watched the man's tongue dart out and lick his finger. _He-he-he just licked my tear!_ Yugi thought.

The man stood up and smiled down at him, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, little one."

Yugi snapped out of his daze, "Hey, why do you keep calling me little one?"

The man started to walk away.

"It's because you're so adorable," he called back over his shoulder, "Oh, and the names Yami Atem. See ya!"

Yugi sat there under the tree in a daze. The blush on his face feeling like it was going to be stuck there permanently. All thoughts of his ex-boyfriend flew from his mind as he contemplated the new student teacher. _Yami Atem… a beautiful name for a beautiful desert rose… wait, did I just think he was beautiful? … Well, he is gorgeous, I have to admit. Hmm… this really is sweet,_ he thought as he sucked on the sucker. He figured he might as well finish it, since he had nothing better to do with it. By the time he finished with it, he couldn't remember what his tears tasted like, or why he was even bothering to cry over the other boy in the first place.

_The next morning…_

Yugi felt pretty happy. He felt like he knew a secret, seeing as he already met the new student teacher. He felt one step ahead of everyone else. A small blush worked its way up his face as he smiled and remembered their encounter the day before. He slammed his locker shut and made his way to his homeroom class. He opened the door and was about to walk in when he stopped short. The new student teacher was sitting down in the middle of his friends, chatting away. When he noticed Yugi standing in the door way, he smirked and motioned to him.

"Good morning, Yugi," Yami said.

Yugi made his way over to them and almost growled, "Good morning. That's my seat you know."

The smirk on Yami's face grew, "Sorry, here you can sit on my lap."

Yugi blushed 5 different shades of red, "What? No way!"

"Ah, come on Yug," a boy with blonde hair said, "Do it."

"Joey…" Yugi attempted to say.

Joey laughed and pulled his friend towards Yami, "Do it, Yugi."

Yugi was pushed into Yami's lap and warm arms immediately surround him. One arm held onto his shoulder while the other one circled his chest.

"Wow, you're really light!" Yami exclaimed.

The group laughed and joked around with them.

"Let me go, Yami," Yugi growled.

"Why? Afraid you might like it too much?" Yami purred into his ear and started to discreetly rub his thumb over one of Yugi's nipples.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as the blush on his face returned in full force. He heard Yami chuckle in his ear and the sound sent shivers down his back. He was about to respond and tell Yami off when the teacher walked in.

"Atem, what are you doing? Get up here," Mr. Burton said as he walked over to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Burton," Yami said as he released Yugi, who promptly stood up. Yami stood up and started to walk over to the teacher, but not before intentionally running a hand over Yugi's butt. He winked at the smaller one as he walked away. Yugi sat down heavily in his chair and tried to get his breathing under control. The areas where Yami had touched him were on fire, and Yugi could barely keep his thoughts straight. The class begun and Yugi stared off into space, his thoughts on a certain someone.

Yami smirked as he watched his little one. Yes, _his_ little one. He was determined to win Yugi over. The smaller one could be so cute sometimes, and the blush that graced his gentle features whenever they touched made him even more appealing. The smirk grew on his face as he thought out how exactly he was going to get Yugi. _And you will be mine, Yugi,_ he thought.

_Two weeks later…_

"Yugi!" a voice rang out.

Yugi stiffened. He knew that voice. How could he not? The owner of that voice had tried to practically molest him whenever they were in the same room together. He slowly turned around and was met with amused crimson eyes.

"Yugi, I'm glad I caught you," Yami said with a smile.

"What do you need?" Yugi replied stiffly.

"You promised to help set up for the chem club tonight, remember?" Yami asked him.

Realization dawned in Yugi's eyes, "Oh, yeah."

"Well, let's go set up now," Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and proceeded to pull him along.

"But I have class right now…" Yugi feebly attempted.

"Don't worry, I got permission for you to help me," Yami said.

He led Yugi into a classroom and closed the door behind them. Yugi whirled around when he heard the door lock behind them.

"Wha..?" he managed to say before he found himself pressed up against the wall. He stared up into crimson eyes that had amusement and something else floating in them. Yugi wasn't sure if he liked what he saw, "Yami? What about the prep…?"

"It was an excuse to get you to come with me," Yami interrupted, "You haven't thought of him lately, have you?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked, confusion showing in the depths of his eyes.

"That boy you were with that day. Sorry, I saw you. I was outside getting a breath of fresh air when I saw you. You looked royally pissed," Yami said with a small smirk, "I was going to leave you alone but…"

He leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ear, "You're crying face was so adorable."

"R-r-really? I didn't even see you there," Yugi murmured as he looked anywhere but at Yami, "I was just dumped."

"Tsk, he really must have been stupid to dump you," Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close, "Yugi… will you go out with me?"

"What?" Yugi asked as he pulled back far enough to look in Yami's eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Completely. That boy was a fool to let you go," Yami said as he leaned down and rested his head against Yugi's, "So I guess I'll just have to take you for myself."

He quickly closed the distance between their lips and kissed Yugi passionately. Yugi felt his eyes slip closed as he felt Yami's lips on his. He gasped into the kiss when he felt Yami lick his lower lip. Yami took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues played tug-a-war before Yugi conceded to Yami. Yami explored Yugi's mouth slowly, teasing the smaller one. He ran his tongue over Yugi's in a slow caress before he pulled back for air. He opened his eyes and watched Yugi. The smaller one had his eyes closed and was panting, a blush once again gracing his face.

"You're always shoving things in my mouth," Yugi whispered after a moment. He opened his eyes and stared into hungry crimson eyes.

"But it's so fun to tease you," Yami murmured as he nuzzled Yugi's hair.

Yugi moaned softly at the feeling. He unconsciously closed his eyes again as he felt Yami press a kiss to his hair.

"So will you go out with me?" Yami whispered.

"Yes."

**LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

_Later, after school…_

Yami led Yugi over to his car and the two got in. They drove to Yami's apartment and quickly exited. They raced each other up the stars to the door, and Yugi waited patiently for Yami to unlock the door. He was slammed into it shortly after it was closed, locked into a passionate kiss with Yami. They pulled back long enough to strip off his jacket and coat, which were thrown to the floor. Yugi moaned into the kiss and proceeded to unbutton Yami's shirt. That, along with the tie, joined his clothes on the floor. The two moaned as they felt each other's hands roam over their chests. Yugi squeaked when he was suddenly picked up and carried to Yami's bedroom. He gasped as Yami walked in. The bedroom had a beautiful canopy bed in the middle. The blankets were a deep crimson silk and the pillows were black. He barely had time to see anything else before he was tossed on the bed with an audible squeak. He slid up to the top of the bed and blushed as Yami crawled up the bed with the grace of a jaguar. Yami started to kiss and suck at Yugi's neck, causing him to arch up. He moaned loudly when Yami bit harshly down on a section of his neck right next to his shoulder.

He started to pant as Yami kissed his way down his chest. He gasped and arched again when he felt Yami take one of his nipples into his mouth and give it a harsh suck. He continued to nip and suck at Yugi's nipple before he switched to the other one. Pausing for a moment, he looked up at Yugi and smirked. His little one was panting heavily, his eyes partially closed. They were clouded with lust and a bright blush settled over his features. Yami proceeded to lick his way down Yugi's stomach. He heard Yugi gasp as he dipped his tongue in his navel and swirl it around. Yugi moaned and gripped the sheets, the pleasure filling his mind. He barely registered it when Yami unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off.

He did register the cold air that hit his member. He opened his eyes that had closed sometime during Yami's journey down his stomach. He blushed even more as he watched Yami's eyes roam hungrily down his form.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Yugi smiled at the compliment. He screamed as a sudden heat engulfed his member. He tried to buck up into the wonderful heat, but strong hands held him down. He felt Yami's tongue flick at the tip of his erection and he moaned loudly. Yami bobbed his head up and down over Yugi's erection. He relished in the moans and gasps that were falling from his little one. He looked up and watched as Yugi tossed his head from side to side. The look made him groan low in his throat, the vibration earning him another scream from Yugi.

"Yami… I… I'm going to come…" Yugi managed to whisper.

Yami heard him and gave one hard suck, while at the same time humming in his throat. The combination caused Yugi to scream and cum into Yami's mouth. Yami swallowed it all and pulled back, Yugi's erection falling out of his mouth with a soft pop. He gazed up at the look of pure bliss on Yugi's face. He stroked his hair as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Yugi lazily opened his eyes and gazed at Yami.

"That was… wonderful," he breathed.

"There's more to come, hikari," Yami chuckled.

Yugi blushed at the nickname. He watched as Yami stood up and slipped his pants off. He was surprised that he didn't wear any boxers underneath, but that thought quickly left his mind as he gazed at Yami's body. His eyes filled even more with lust and his erection hardened. Yami was absolutely gorgeous. He heard a chuckle and stared up into lust filled crimson.

"Like what you see?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," Yugi whispered.

Yami kissed him slowly and reached over to the stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Still maintaining the kiss, he managed to uncap the bottle and squirt some on his fingers. He placed a finger at Yugi's entrance and slowly circled the ring before he pressed it inside. Yugi moaned at the feeling and shifted a little. It didn't hurt, but it certainly felt weird. After he got used to it, he felt another finger enter him. It hurt a little, but the pain was soon gone. He felt a third finger enter him and he whimpered. It hurt this time. Yami mentally apologized as he scissored his fingers. Yugi gave a muffled scream and tightened his grip on Yami's shoulders. His whimpers slowly turned to moans as the pain gave away to pleasure. He suddenly wrenched his mouth from Yami's and screamed as pleasure gulfed his mind. Yami smirked and brushed his prostate gland a few more times before he pulled his fingers out. Yugi moaned at the loss and Yami chuckled.

"Don't worry, little one, even better is soon to come," he whispered as he prepared himself. After he was done, he threw the bottle across the room and lined himself up with Yugi.

"Are you ready?"

Yugi nodded and held his breath.

"Just breathe," Yami whispered as he began to slip inside.

Yugi moaned and closed his eyes. It didn't really hurt, thanks to the preparation that he just went through. It just felt weird, that's all. He felt Yami fully sheath himself within him and he gave a small sigh. Yami paused and waited for Yugi to get used to him. A few minutes later Yugi gave a small roll of his hips. Yami pulled out and thrusted back in, causing him to moan loudly.

He started out slowly, giving Yugi time to adjust. Yugi moaned every time he thrusted in him. It felt wonderful, but it wasn't enough. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and bucked up, causing the older one to slip in even more. Yami groaned and buried his face in Yugi's neck as he sped up his thrusts. Yugi screamed out and arched up. Yami had struck his prostate again and it sent tingles throughout Yugi's body.

"Yami… more… there… again…" Yugi babbled.

Yami's control snapped and he started to thrust into Yugi with abandonment. Screams fell from Yugi's lips as he clawed at his back. He moaned at the feeling. He was getting close and reached down and wrapped a hand around Yugi's member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Yugi screamed again.

"Yami!"

He came into Yami's hand violently, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Yami felt Yugi clench around his member and came with a moan of Yugi's name. He fell down on top of Yugi. The two panted as they came down from their orgasms. Yami finally calmed down enough to roll off of Yugi, but found that he couldn't. He looked up into exhausted amethyst.

"No, please. Stay like this," Yugi murmured.

"Sure, koi," Yami said as he kissed Yugi's forehead. He pulled the blanket up over them and rested his head on Yugi's chest.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to warn you, I can be very clingy. I'm going to want to hold hands, kiss and cuddle a lot," Yugi whispered.

Yami lifted his head and smiled down at Yugi, "Oh good. I'm exactly the same way. Plus, our houses are close to each others, so we can see each other any time we want."

"I'd like that," Yugi said with a small smile.

"Go to sleep, hikari," Yami said as he placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's mouth.

Yugi yawned and nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too, koi."

The two fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms as daylight crept into the room.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


End file.
